Drek Before Temporary
Drek Temporary Before is the final installment in the Drek movie series and the sequel to ''Drek the Sixth. Why It Rocks # The plot doesn't recycle nor copy none of the stuff from the first film, along with off-ripping It's a Terrible Life, Back to the Past ''and Yensid’s ''The Big Merman. # The idea of adding in more ogres just makes Drek more of a special type of character. # Rumpelstiltskin’s plan to put Drek from existence is quite light for an adults' film. # While the other Drek films didn’t have their fairy-tale moments, this one just feel like a fairy tale movie and doesn’t feel more like a "War against society"-style movie. # Like Drek the Sixth, Drek, and Anoif’s kids add absolutely anything to the plot other than just being a typical “sad ending”. # Very appropriate dialogue like "I'm being kid-napped!" and the famous ''"My donkey fell in your pancake head” ''line. # The movie is more enjoyable than ''Drek the Sixth ''as everyone acts like a jerk to Drek in the parallel universe. # Explained '''plot holes: If Drek were able to get her life back and had met all the other ogres, then why don’t they all appear at the end of the film? # The characters are less flanderized and more likable, especially Drek. # Some of the jokes are a bit funny, like the one where Drek tries to ask Ygnig where Rumpelstiltskin is right after Ssup in shoes doesn’t eat her. #* On the topic of this, some jokes also make any sense like the one where drek wanted to tell Rumpelstiltskin to take away the day he met Yeknod. # Totally accepts the events from the third film. On top of this, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin make an appearance in the movie. # The adult ogre cries are EXTREMELY COMFORTING. # The song "Merry Christmas Smash" is fast enough. # Yet another high ressurect count in this film, like when Rumpelstiltskin throws water into a witch's face, thus causing him to rise, and when Anoif uses his powerful singing to Fix up Ifif at the end. # There’s a scene where Drek says that her life was worse before he saved Aniof (her husband) and to not add insult or injury, he said it to her face. Don’t '''''Let that sink in. # Everyone is awesome, as they start praising Drek, quietly talking to him all at once and instantly Helping him all at the same time. # Clever writing. # No gross-out humor. # Good pacing. Bad Qualities # Horrid animation that is a MASSIVE step down from the first three films. # Terrible voice acting. # Some unfunny moments here and there like Donkey saying "Try Lou's bliss!". # Weezer's version of "I'm a Believer" is pretty terrible. # "Do the whisper!" # Even if it's flawless, it's not a big improvement over Drek the Sixth. # Rumpelstilskin and the Pied Piper are boring protagonists in their own ways. # One of the brogres, Cookie, is an unenjoyable character. # Awful soundtrack. # A terrible farewell to Drek herself. Category:Mountpara Films Category:NightmareFails films Category:0102s films Category:Animated films